1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication, more specifically, relates to a method used for testing the communication performance of a plurality of wireless signal access devices.
2. Related Art
Recently, with the advance of the technology, the wireless access point, wireless AP, gateway, wireless router, or other wireless signal access devices having the function of wireless communication are popular and easy to be acquired nowadays. Those wireless signal access devices mentioned above will be tested to make sure the communication performance before being put to the market.
The conventional method for testing the communication performance of the wireless signal access device is to accommodate the wireless signal access device into an electric wave isolation absorption chamber, and further doing the steps as follows:
(a) Loading test data;
(b) booting up the wireless signal access device; and
(c) after successfully booting up the device, the wireless signal access device starts to transmit the test data to test the communication performance of the wireless signal access device.
Due to the high cost of the electric wave isolation absorption chamber, users usually test a plurality of the wireless signal access devices in the same electric wave isolation absorption chamber. In order to avoid the interference of the same channel, the test steps (a)-(c) of the second device will not begin until all the test steps (a)-(c) of the first device are completed. By way of this, it should take too much time to complete the test of all the wireless signal access devices, which also increases the cost of the test. Thus, the conventional method for testing the communication performance of the wireless signal access device is not perfect, and further improvement will be needed.